Venusian Love
by VenusStarGurl
Summary: The scouts are fighting and Sailor Venus must bring them together. Will a friend Endymion reveal feelings for her?Set after Sailor Stars.


Being the Princess the Venus, I have seen a lot. Dark beings, evil henchmen, Death and destruction. my memories, Both good and evil. I remember my best friend Usagi. On the Moon Kingdom, she was Princess. She was so fun loving. I remember her love for Earth and Darien. All that I wanted was to protect her with my life, but even giving my life wasn't good enough. The forces of darkness killed us the four guardians of the sacred Moon princess. In her sorrow of seeing Prince Darien killed, she committed suicide. I was horrible and that memory is still burned in my mind. When the Queen used her life to send us to the future, I along with the other scouts was reborn with no memory of the past. I quickly found Artemis. He guided me and I was used as a decoy to keep Usagi safe while the other scouts found each other and matured. When we found each other it was glimmer of hope that everything would be ok. We defeated enemy after enemy and we believed ourselves invincible. Funny how we can defeat the most evil of enemies but by totally natural means we were split apart. Anger, jealousy, and constant bickering broke up the most power force in the universe. I look for them now while reflect on my past. I have located Rei, Lita, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, and I know where Setsuna is, there Hotaru will be. Rini went back to the future, and Usagi, well, her location is a mystery. I don't think the other scouts know that I have been watching them, even though the say how much they hate each other, they still stay so close. It's puzzling. I still have another place to look for the Princess. She ran from home with Luna, I was told from Artemis and he doesn't even know where they are. This worries me. Artemis must be worried about his lover and her kitten. Perhaps I should stop and explain how we all ended up hating each other. After the dazzling defeat of Sailor Galactia, Sailor Moon went and resumed her life of the future with Darien. The Scouts went to the home castles and reunited for the marriage of the century. It was a happy time. It only lasted a while though. It started when we couldn't agree whom would be leader of the scouts since after being made Queen, Usagi lost most of her power as a Sailor Solider. Some thought it should be Pluto since she has been a scout the longest. Some thought it should be Uranus since she was a natural leader, some thought it should be Mercury since she was the smartest. Naturally Rei thought she should be because she can sense danger. Neptune, Uranus's lover thought Uranus should be leader. Hotaru, well, she was just as lost as me. She is not exactly a popular Sailor Scout. Being the goddess of death seems to have that effect. She will vote for her adopted mother Setsuna though. She feels that's her duty. I didn't vote. You could say that I started this whole thing. When everyone was asked to vote, I refused. "We are a team. We don't need a leader." I said. Then hell broke loose. " Of course we need a leader. Someone who can keeps us together. We need unity." Uranus screamed at me. While they argued I fled the castle and went for a walk on the moons well manicured gardens. I heard soft crying and saw our beautiful Queen on a bench, her head in her hands. I quickly ran to her and asked what was wrong. "They fight so badly, she said between sobs. I tried to comfort her but my feelings of insecurity showed through. I cried with her. She told me that Rei always scared her, that Amy made her feel stupid, Lita made her feel weak, but I, was just like her. Not perfect without any outstanding strengths or wisdom. We laughed at that a little. I asked her where her husband was and she said he went to visit relatives on Earth. I asked her if she would like to visit Venus with me and have a nice vacation. Then I assured her that everything would be o.k. It was only a matter of time. She agreed, thankful to have someone who was just as clumsy, just as scattered-brained. We left the next day and the group of scouts waited for us at the entrance to the palace. They did not look very happy. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Mars the fire in her blood shone in her eyes. I gulped. "We are just going to go on a vacation. Is that ok with you, or do I have tell everything I do to the legion of scouts." I asked sarcastically. "Stop trying to suck up, and get the position of leader. You know you would be no good at it." Uranus shot back. Glaring. "I don't want to be leader. I know I couldn't do it. I just want to relax. Usagi needs this too. After dealing with all the problems of the moon kingdom, she has to deal with you petty quarrels. Since all of you are to busy fighting for leader I asked her to go with me. After all, Venus has really nice hot springs." I said honestly. I really didn't think of this as an attempt to be leader but it ended up seeming like that. Stupid! "Mina, I really didn't think of you as being a liar. I guess even I make mistakes." Mercury said haughtily. "Stop this crap of being perfect Amy. I know better. No I am not lying. I don't care to be leader." I said again. I was getting tired of this. "I am leaving, get out of my way." I said grabbing Usagi hand. She had been very quiet during all this. We quickly left the castle and teleported to my Magellan castle on Venus. We had fun on Venus. The hot springs were great and we had fun scooping out guys. Even though she was married it was still fun to flirt a little bit. The hottest men alive are on Venus. It always makes me a little sad though. I will never have a man. I gained a long life span from my power and if I married I would watch him die slowly. It would be horrible. She is lucky to find someone who will as long as she will. Anyway, while we were generally relaxing, things were getting bad on the moon. Darien arrived on the Moon to find everything a mess. The scouts had been warring together and making alliances. Neptune and Uranus, Mercury and Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto, Mars and.well.no one. All against each other for leadership. It was sick. It was disgusting. Some one should stop this. Where was Usagi? "I found out from a servant that Usagi had gone to Venus with Mina to escape the scouts. I felt a rush of pity for her. Then I felt angry with myself for leaving her. She was new to this whole Queen business and with the enormous workload of managing Crystal Tokyo she had to deal with bitter scouts? I decided to go to Venus and comfort her. Mina was a good friend and I enjoyed talking to her too. I should leave Malachite in charge; things shouldn't get out of hand. I talked to him via mental link and he agreed. He made the suggestion of both of us going and leaving Helios in charge. A good idea, he probably need some time off too. We met each other by the castle and teleported to Venus. I secretly wondered why he would go to Venus. He hated Mina and her planet of love. Malachite hated the people's open displays of affection. Why would he go to Venus." I'll have to ask him when I get there," I said to myself. I watched in amazement as the gorgeous Malachite and Darien walked along the castle and into the hall of springs. Several people bowed. I barely noticed until I realized that beautiful Malachite was in my castle. Why in the hell was he here? He hates me. He hates my planet! As they walked throughout the plush orange curtains surrounding the pool I became very aware of the fact that I was naked. It was Venetian law to wear no clothes in the sacred springs, but I regained my composure and put on a slight smirk when they spotted us in the enormous hall and walked quickly toward us. "Hello their Darien. Hello Malachite. What brings you to Venus?" asked what hoped was casually. I tried not to look at Malachite and prayed to Aphrodite that nothing was showing. Darien blushed slightly. Looked at Serenity, smiled then shot a look at Malachite that said if you look, you die. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at me. I shivered. "I heard there were some problems on the Moon and you guys took a small vacation. Malachite and I decided to join you, although I am curious as why Malachite graced us with his presence. Don't you hate Venus? He asked staring at Usagi beautiful body and laughed when she gave a nervous giggle. A nearby servant handed her a towel, bowing deeply and then they disappeared behind the curtains that concealed my personal spring.  
  
When I walked into the room, I immediately felt my gaze shift to the beautiful body of Mina. I mentally slapped myself and blinked. It was Mina! Stupid, idiotic, moronic, schoolgirl Mina! I saw her ease at being nude in a pool size hot spring and had to keep my eyes from staring. The silly schoolgirl had turned into a Goddess. I saw Darien's look and chuckled. Like I would really look at Usagi when Minako was there. I smirked at the question and I asked myself why I had came to this place. The whole euphoria of love was sickening! "Well it seems you don't seem to care," I said to the swishing curtains that marked the exit of my Prince and thought about my current predicament.  
  
"I do. Tell my why." She purred. She slowly stood from the water and I was amazed how the light sparkled on her body and how tiny rivulets made a trail down that piece of artwork. "I came to make amends for the rudeness I has bestowed on you earlier. It was rude of me and I apologize." I said and hoped she didn't notice me staring.  
  
I giggled a little at his staring and said softly," All is amends, now come with me and I will give you the Grand Tour of Magellan. " I walked to a servant who handed me a towel and we walked to my room where he stood at the door and waited for me to give him the tour. I never imagined him being nice, or waiting at my door like a gentleman. It doesn't seem like him. I guess I misjudged him. Being a warrior for Queen Beryl and killing my friends doesn't exactly give me a high opinion of him, but that was a long time ago and he has changed. Maybe I just need to get to know him again. I heard rumors from Artemis that we were lovers in my past life but when the Queen sent us to the future he was still under Queen Beryl's spell, so we don't remember it. I doubt this. If I was a lover to malachite I would certainly remember.  
  
I wait for my princess at her door and wondered what brought about this sudden change of feeling for her came from. I felt like I should remember something crucial about her. Like I have know her before. I feel guilty about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, though it wasn't my fault. I was under a spell. I continue to stare off through a window into the exotic Venetian landscape and turned around to see Mina in a beautiful orange partially see-through gown that when she stood in front of the light concealed nothing from me. I walked up to her kissed her hand, and said the most idiotic thing I could think of, "Mina, you look absolutely beautiful, you must get prettier by the minute." Stupid!  
  
I choose one of my sexist dresses ran a brush through my hair and walked through the door and saw malachite looking at me with something gleaming in his eyes. Was it admiration? Was it.love? Of course not! Of all the childish things to think. He loved no one. His heart was set in stone. If it was anything it was lust. My feeling of self-pity was washed away when he kissed my hand and said the most beautiful thing I ever heard. Wow. I guess he does like me. She blushed at my compliment and instantly I stopped berating myself. I held out my arm and she took it. We walked down the halls while she told me stories of Venetian history. We walked in the gardens and we marveled at the fountains and gardens. We talked for hours and soon the sun was setting. Not wanting to seem inappropriate I asked her if she wanted to go inside. She let her face fall for only a minute, but said ok. Half way back she was falling asleep so I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her gently on the bed, kissed her on her forehead, and whispered sweet dreams. Before leaving I cast one last look on my angel and I knew that I loved her.  
  
I awoke on my bed and wondered how I got there. I heard a knock on my door and saw Usagi there with a big grin. "So, spill! You two were out all day. What happened?" she asked excitedly. I invited her in and we sat on my bed and talked for an hour. I needed a shower so we both went to the water fall for our bath. I stripped and got under the water and relaxed. Usagi went swimming in the pool bathing area, and left me alone with my thoughts. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my lover with his arms around me giving me sweet kisses. Then a thought crossed me; I don't have a lover. Malachite is a good friend, Nothing more. He is a cold- hearted general. He hates Venetians. I started to hate myself. Why did I have to go and fall in love with him? I started to cry and I felt the tears from down my face as the waterfall ran down my back. I felt a hand rubs away my tears and I opened my eyes. There stood Malachite. He stood tall and proud on a rock and reached out for me. He smiled and asked me what was wrong. "I love a man, but he loves me not. Why must I torment myself?"  
  
I looked at her and thought that's twice she's been naked, but upon closer examination I saw tears. Why would my beautiful princess be crying? When I heard her answer I knew her heart belonged to someone else. I felt like crying myself. "Lucky man to have your heart, why waste tears on him though, you should tell him." I said gritting my teeth trying not to show my disappointment.  
  
I listened to his advice and thought about. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I said. I took a deep breath and tried to settle the butterflies in my stomach. I looked into my lover's eyes and said, "Malachite, even though you hate Venetians, I love you and I can't keep it to myself anymore. If you do not return my feelings I will understand. You can leave Venus and never talk to me again." I tried to not start crying. I searched his face for a clue and I saw a smile creep up on those full lips.  
  
I heard her confession and my knees almost gave out. The Princess loved me? I almost didn't believe it! "Well my dear, I too love you and I have no intention of ever leaving your side." I said and felt warm. I ran to him and leapt in his arms and showered him with kisses. I finally found someone who loved me and could stay with me forever since he was granted a long life also from the Prince's Golden Crystal. I smirked and did not need my gifts as Venus to charm him. I kissed him once more and played with his jacket, unbuttoning it. I slid my hand inside and stroked his smooth tanned skin. I pulled the jacket all the way off and let it fall on the rock. He grabbed my waste and whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you want to do this? You are only a virgin once." "Never have I been more sure." I say to him. Darien and I sat on the beach and watched Malachite comfort my best friend and saw them kiss. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could guess. Probably pretty close to what my Darien was saying to me now. We left alone to their "business" and I went to conduct my own. The sun was falling and the night air was chilly on my skin when we were finished. I sat in his arms on the rock and watched my lover stare at the sky. He seemed to notice me staring at him. I saw a funny look flash over his face and it was gone, so I quickly dismissed it. We went back to the palace once I had gotten some clothes on and proceeded to lie down and sleep on my bed. The look on his face continued to haunt me so I decided to ask him about tomorrow when we held a meeting to meeting to discuss the Senshi situation . I was very distraught over their battle and hoped Helios could handle them. Haruka could be a formidable opponent. I laughed and try to forget the long boring day in front of me. My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep. The sun greeted me the following morning and I groaned. I got dressed and headed to the dining room where we would discuss the situation over breakfast that started in about ten minutes. I sat down and began to think. How could we rectify this problem? Make a leader of the Inners and a leader for the Outers. A leader should have wisdom, strength, and an ability to lead. For the Outers I thought of setsuna. She has been a Senshi for a long time. Plus she can see the future. Leadre for the Inners would be difficult. Raye could see the future but her temper would not make for a good leader. Amy had the wisdom but lacked the guts. You have to have balls to charge into battle. Lita had balls but her attacks were not organized and on the spur of the moment. Me? I wonder. It is too hard to judge myself. I was the leader of the inners during the Silver Millenium but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be now. Usagi would be the over all Leader. Maybe we should ask the Imperium Silver Crystal? That is an idea. I guess I got caught up in my ideas because I hadn't felt the soft tap on my shoulders or the kiss planted on my forehead. "Mina, dear, is everything ok?" Malachite asked. This brought me out of my trance where I said yes. I told everyone of my idea and thought that asking the crystal would indeed be a good idea. So we ate and filtered out into the courtyard and Usagi held up the crystal and asked to reveal who the leader should be. The answer was told and Usagi wouldn't tell untill we were back on earth. So we teleported with Darien and Malachite in tow. We were all looking anxious to find out who the leaders were. We landed quickly and noticed no one was around. We ran into the castle and unceremoniously threw open the doors. Helios looked stunned them said "thank god! The Senshi are completely out of control! To keep them out of trouble I sealed them to their mother castles! Please say you've found an answer to this, please!" "We indeed have. The crystal will answer who should be leader."Usagi said. As soon as she said this the ground shook as if a great earthquake was trying to tear the castle apart! I transformed and surveyed the damage the others following. The light was fading and the castle becoming darker and darker. A giant shadow. "Chaos!" Usagi said quietly the silence overwhelming. Darien collasped, and shortly after Malachite did. We ran to our men but could find nothing wrong. So familiar. "This is Chaos's spell. We are immune to it since we have the blessing of the planets. It should not have brought Darien down." I said "We have to gather the scouts!" Sailor Moon said and we teleported to Mercury. "Amy! Transform! Chaos has been reborn and attacked the castle. Mercury Crystal Power! Onward to Mars we told Raye the same thing. She was hesitant but. Mars Crystal Power! On Jupiter we only had to say Chaos, then. Jupiter Crystal Power! Hotaru and Setsuna were waiting for us on Saturn. I guess they saw the future or felt the timegate open. Saturn Crystal Power! Pluto Crystal Power! It was Uranus that we found the most resistance. Michiru and Haruka stayed together. In the end if they knew their Queen was in danger then they would fight. Neptune Crystal Power! Uranus Crystal Power! Finally together we stood and faced our enemy. We tried basic attacks like Love and Beauty shock, and Flame Snipper and even Death Reborn Revolution. Nothing worked. "We should try trapping it in the holy crystal." I said looking down kind of embarassed that I said anything. "So the ditz isn't a complete idiot." Haruka snapped. "Shut up Haruka! This isn't the time to fight." Setsuna said calmly and she stopped talking. "Maybe we could use the scouts positive power with the crystal to make chaos not evil." I said again with a little more confidence. "Wow, Mina. What's with the big change?" Raye asked. "I want to win and get this over with so I can deal with your stupid leader complex. So if you don't mind lets get started this is going to majorly suck." I said with more sarcasm than I intended. They all looked shocked and I couldn't help but laugh. Sailor Moon called the crystal and we formed a circle. Eternal Mercury Power! Eternal Venus Power! Eternal Mars Power! Eternal Jupiter Power! Eternal Saturn Power! Eternal Uranus Power! Eternal Neptune Power! Eternal Pluto Power! Silver Crystal Power!  
  
The white light captured Chaos and he changed shaped into a, into a.. Sailor Senshi? The girl had red hair with purple streaks that was shoulder length. Her suit was silver. With gray trim. Silver earrings dangled like stars and her heels were sandals that had ties that wrapped up her calf. Her eyes a bright purple looked at us in confusion. I am Sailor Chaos with the blessings of the planet Chaos. I am happy you set me free from evil. I will protect this solar system not that I am a part of it. If you ever need me, feel free to call." She smiled and disappeared to her planet that she now controlled. "Wow guys the twelfth scout!" I said, "Now please, usagi, tell who should be leader? "Don't you already know? Those who should be leader have already proven themselves." She said with a smile. I felt a change and saw my sailor outfit changed. I had wings! I was a leader? No way! Everyone looked at me. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter bowed.  
  
Hotaru gasped and saw that her outfit had changed also. Imagine the two misfits becoming leaders! Uranus, Neptune and Pluto all bowed. Usagi outfit changed again and she turned onto Sailor Cosmos. Our problem solved we went home happy. Malachite was not surprised to see me leader. Maybe that was what he felt and gave me that weird look. Darien took his queen home and the futured progressed. Ten years later, I have a beautiful daughter named Artemis. She has Malachite's hair but my eyes. She is quite bright and will make an excellent scout and possibly another leader. I am expecting another child, but a boy. I intend to name him Magallen. Mercury and Zoicite had a little girl called Marina. She looks like a replica of Amy but doesn't have her brains and acts just like Zoicite. Raye and Jadeite also have twins named Phobos and Deimos. The have Raye's ability to read fires, but Phobos looks like Raye but has Jadeite's attitude, while Deimos has Jadeite's looks but Raye's firey temper. Lita and Nephlite have a little girl named Io. Haruka and michiru adopted a little girl named Miranda and a little boy named Triton. Hotaru and Seiya ended up together after meeting in an Intergalactic Senshi meeting and have a boy named Titan. Pluto and Taiki got together and have a little girl named Charon. It is rumored that Molly got together with Yaten after a bad breakup she had with Nephlite before Lita got to him. They have a daughter named Galaxia. Usagi and Darien had Rini who like Helios. Her father won't her near him for another two to three years. Our lives are peaceful and we wait for the next enemy, our duty to forever protect our universe. ~End!!!!~ 


End file.
